bakugan_beyblade_inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) (Alien name:Gran) (Alien name:グラン) (Dub name:Xavier Fister) (Alien name:Xene) is one of supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go.In Inazuma Eleven GO he is know as Kira Hiroto (吉良 ヒロト). Personality When he first appears he seems to be a mysterious and shy person, as he secetly kept watching matches and the trainings going on in Raimon. But later on he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, sister and siblings. In episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts which could kill them, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will break until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida Sutafaia's character the captain for the second half of the game against Raimon.Later on when he comes into Inazuma Japan he is shown to be very kind. For example in Episode 100 he promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday, as there are some nice places for camp in Liocott Island. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Appearance He has bright red hair and bright teal eyes, with a very pale skin tone. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeve orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles but still has the one bang infront of his face. Kiyama's first hair style is similar to Kira Hiroto's style. When he was younger his hair was shorter and wore white shirt, green jacket, light green trousers and gray shoes. In Inazuma Eleven GO he has a gray suit jacket with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and it is darker in colour. He now notably wears glasses with a black frame. He also got a healthier skin tone. Plot Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he was, Hiroto wasn't there anymore. It is seen, but only in the games, that he was seen watching the match between Raimon and Shin Teikoku Gakuen. He first appears as captain of The Genesis Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches secretly, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but the he just ignores it and says that the match will be at Yokato's field. When they arrive at the destinated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the master rank teams of Aliea Academy. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. In Episode 60, his team fights against Raimon once more,where he quickly made his first goal in the match with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand. In Episode 61, as Tsunami helps Tachimukai to rise up again, Hiroto asks to Endou if he finally had understand who is the stronger before return to his teammates company. Later,as the Raimon's captain said to him that his soccer was wrong and only with hard work someone can be really good at soccer,he asks if this is true,claiming that Genesis is the strongest team. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's deceased son. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko Reicheru's character. Season 3 Hiroto made his During season 3, Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's members. He was placed in team A, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In Episode 70, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training, as the later didn't consider himself as strong enough to play at FFI. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal to Inazuma Japan. In Episode 89, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot was stopped by Galatyn. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence,he noticed that Inazuma Japan isn't doing usual play as they were all trying to cover Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's roles by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Toromaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In the match agains Unicorn, he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru scored a goal with Grand Fire. When he was shooting, he had a captain mark on his left arm. In Episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible as he thinks that his dribble wouldn't be effective against Orpheus's defense. Later, he runs into Kogure, who was running from Someoka after made a prank with him. They have a practice match against two kappa looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs. In Episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. In Episode 123, as Gouenji made the kickoff, he receives a pass from Someoka and proceeds to pass to Kazemaru. He later tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique, Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is last seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, Reicheru and his girlfriend Koriand'r in the Inazuma Eleven series. Polt (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO he get married with Koriand'r and has children with her. Hiroto made his reappearance in Episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, that is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In Episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In Episode 42,he is called by Midorikawa,who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project.He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink,stating that the project is terrible. In Episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragon link along with Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. He also appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO game shine version. Game Kiyama Hiroto in the game 4362472424346.png 87365875483.png 7437498579843.png 57384579385.png 8576987608.png 7569879642.png 4627863483.png 341754 3247753 16.jpg Relationships - Koriand'r (Girlfriend) - Midorikawa Ryuuji (Best friend) Family - Koriand'r (Wife) - Alpha (Son) - Yuuichi (Son) - Kyousuke (Son) - Hakuryuu (Sun) - Taiyou (Sun) - Aoi (Daughter) - Kidou Yuuto (Brother) (on Earth) - Saginuma Osamu (Brother) - Rōto Reicheru (Sister) (for Hitomiko Reicheru's character and Reivun) Gallery O0800045211634714871.png O0800044911624516915.png 0800045511623266483.png 0800045411633510691.png 201011101657002f9.png 67468797983465.png 64738486785334.png 45763678494684.jpg 20100522094604.jpg 795786947324.jpg 467386246874.png 467385763824.jpg 467364678835.jpg 434475643536.jpg 234533473654.png 68746838734.jpeg 68695457834.jpg 54363548357.jpg 43362753743.jpg 34562746743.jpg 9425635674.jpg 4637767335.JPG 3044215337.jpg 755234298.jpg 356266752.jpg 1409002.jpeg 1408983.jpeg 948647.jpeg 465072 377084118986623 492215406 o.jpg 431235 383590991669269 1806933713 n.jpg 427730 383592625002439 2033735834 n.jpg 426456 371833692844999 697553610 n.jpg 422498 383591998335835 728675597 n.jpg 420599 244116522348918 353246343 n.jpg 417514 383591888335846 751176845 n.jpg 407410 371833742844994 1589481469 n.jpg 337055 377098618985173 1235331864 o.jpg 284409 130452697044822 8040089 n.jpg 279586 248955298466173 3370655 o.jpg Trivia - In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he and Koriand'r has another look.